dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Imported saves and pre-built histories
In Dragon Age II, a Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age: Awakening save can be imported so that decisions the Warden made in previous games will be reflected in Dragon Age II. The list of decisions are as follows (more may be possible): 1. Connor lived or died during Arl of Redcliffe. This decision is supposedly recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 2. Mages or Templars were recruited during Broken Circle. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One. 3. Dalish or Werewolves were recruited during Nature of the Beast. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One. 4. Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont ascended to the throne of Orzammar during A Paragon of Her Kind. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One. 5. Supoprt Caridin, or support Branka and save the Anvil, or support Branka and destroy Anvil A Paragon of Her Kind. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One. 6. Andraste's Ashes revealed or disappeared during The Urn of Sacred Ashes. Ashes can only be revealed by declining Kolgrim's offer and allowing Brother Genitivi to go back to Denerim. This decision is supposedly recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 7. Accept or decline Morrigan's ritual during Morrigan's Ritual. This decision affects #9 and #10. This decision is supposedly recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 8. Loghain lives or dies during The Landsmeet. This decisions affects #9 and #10. This decision is supposedly recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 9. The Warden/Alistair/Loghain kills the Archdemon during The Landsmeet. This decision affects #10. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: The Hero of Ferelden. This decision may also be recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 10. Who ascended Ferelden's throne (the Warden, Anora, Alistair, Anora & the Warden, Anora & Alistair, or the Warden & Alistair). This decision is recorded in Codex entry: The Hero of Ferelden. This decision may also be recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two.* 11. If the Warden finds Shale in The Stone Prisoner DLC and she survives Dragon Age: Origins. She can be killed during A Paragon of Her Kind if the Warden sides with Branka. 12. Avernus or Sophia Dryden spared in Warden's Keep DLC 13. What the Warden did with King Cailan's body in Return to Ostagar DLC. Currently unsure what impact this has on Dragon Age II. 14. Amaranthine, or Vigil's Keep, or both are saved in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening 15. The Architect lived or died at the end of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. This flag is not imported properly, as whatever choice is made, the dialog in Finding Nathaniel will always indicate that the Architect survived. 16. Nathaniel remained with the Grey Wardens or not during Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. The only way to ensure Nathaniel remains with the Grey Wardens is to recruit him, ensure his survival, and raise his approval rating over 75. 17. Whether the Warden leaves Morrigan, stabs Morrigan, or follows her into the Eluvian at the end of Witch Hunt DLC 18. Whether Zevran Arainai lives or dies during Dragon Age: Origins *BUG - There is currently an issue with imported save flags where the contents of Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two are not recorded. A note about DLC decisions None of the pre-builts support any DLC decisions. If you have a DA:O save with DLC flags on it, they will be imported along with whatever pre-built you choose. It's not confirmed whether the save must be loaded first, or if the game picks it up automatically to fill in the holes left by the pre-built histories. The following chart describes which pre-built histories support which decisions, and the impact these decisions have on Dragon Age II: Decisions made in DA:O during character creation In addition to major decisions made over the course of the game, the race and background of the Warden are also reflected in various codices throughout the game. 1. If the Warden is a Dalish Elf, there's alternate text in Codex entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing and Codex entry: The Dalish Elves. 2. Depending on whether the Warden is a City Elf, Dalish Elf, or not an Elf at all, there is variable text in Codex entry: The City Elves 3. If the Warden is a Dwarf, there is alternate text in Codex entry: Darkspawn 4. If the Warden is a Mage, there is alternate text in Codex entry: The Tranquil